Vanitas
by rokubi-raijuu
Summary: If Sasarai had been told to bring Luc back to Harmonia to be persecuted for his betrayal, how would things have changed? Time to explore that 'what if'.  Post-SuikoIII.  Luc/Sasarai.  Rated M for future content.
1. Prologue

**hello again everyone. |D **

**it's rai again, bouncing around with a new fanfic, this time for suikoden, that i've been working on for nanowrimo. xD which means, yes, it's not going to be a oneshot! look at that!  
>so this is actually going to be novel-esque.<br>also, c'mon, luc x sasarai needs more love. |D admit it.**

**disclaimer: of course, none of the characters are mine (except for a few random OCs here and there), though I would kill to own sasarai. xD**

**anyway, without further ado!**

**xxx**

"_I hate you more than anything in the world.  
><em>_But you are the only one I empathize with."_

Amidst the chatter of castle life, the buzz of excitement was heavy in the air. With the final confrontation so close at hand, many were ready to move out. With every passing day, morale had been rising instead of dipping as it usually did when battle was delayed. It seemed every warrior, every citizen, was feeding off everyone else's enthusiasm. There was hardly any other talk than talk of victory, no other sensation that that of triumph. It was this confidence that would propel them forward in the face of adversity.

"Oh! A traveler?" The female guard at entrance to the town area leaned forward, eyes brightening. Hardly anyone was a threat anymore now that all the nations had been united in this fight. No ruler - Harmonian, Grasslander, Zexen, Tinto, or otherwise - would dare to launch any sort of attack against them with their own fighters in the assembled Fire Bringer army. Their true foe numbered only four individuals strong.

The two riding up towards the entrance drew closer, and as the sun's glare faded from their sapphire uniforms, the guard's expression turned from one of surprise into one of relaxed recognition.

The second guard at the entrance chuckled quietly, shoulders rising and falling with amusement as he regarded the two approaching. "It is only the Bishop, Cecile. No need to get _so_ excited."

In response, the girl named Cecile straightened up officially, saluting the Bishop and his attendant with her spear. "Greetings, Bishop Sasarai, sir! How was your trip? I'm glad you're back safe and sound!"

"Indeed. We can hardly afford for anything to happen to his Holiness," the attendant beside him grumbled as he dismounted from a sweaty brown mount who tiredly scuffed the ground with his hooves.

A gentle, mirthful laugh spilled from the lips of the Bishop and he smiled at his seemingly-older attendant. "Now, now, Dios. There is no need to be like that." Dios merely pursed his lips slightly, but said nothing as he then moved to take the reins of the Bishop's horse, allowing him to dismount elegantly with a nod of thanks. Turning then to Cecile and the other guard, he raised his eyebrows in inquiry. "I received the message on my way back. Are we to depart soon?"

Cecile gave a brisk nod, "yes, sir! The others are making final preparations before we make our way to the ruins. Today will be the day the Fire Bringer legend comes alive again!" She raised her spear enthusiastically into the air, and the Bishop watched as the early afternoon sunlight glinted off the steel blade. Indeed, it would spell victory for them all...

"I will take your horse, sir," Dios offered, and the Bishop turned from his thoughts.

"Many thanks, Dios. I suppose I ought to prepare for battle." And with that, he headed towards the humble castle past the small town, offering nods and modest words of greeting to any and all he made eye contact with.

A soft whooshing sound filled the air as the velvet curtains covered the window panes, blocking out the bright sunlight except for a small niche between the pair. As darkness enveloped the small room, the expression on his face dimmed and he stepped away from the window, letting out a deep sigh. He didn't have a long time before they left for the ruins, to seal the fate of the world around them. They had stalled for long enough, and now Luc would be putting the final touches on his grand scheme. If they didn't leave soon, they might not have enough time to penetrate the inner sanctum of the ruins.

And this was all speculating that they pushed past the initial standoff against Luc's demonic forces.

The crystal string that decorated the front of his uniform jingled quietly as he eased himself into the plush chair at the redwood desk, reaching into the pocket of his ivory pants to retrieve the letter he had been handed in Caleria. It was short and to the point – hardly four lines of script, but that was expected of an order from Hikusaak. Still, that didn't make it any less jarring, or troubling.

_Bishop Sasarai,_

_Once you emerge victorious from the Fire Bringer campaign (from which I am sure you will be), do not let the Masked Bishop fall in his infamy. For his treasonous acts against the Holy Kingdom, he must be brought in for persecution. This you understand. I am certain you will not fail me._

_Chief Bishop Hikusaak  
><em>

The Bishop's head fell back against the curve of the chair and he let his eyelids drift down. For the first time since he had departed from Budehuc, he allowed weariness to show on his expression. He could never project it otherwise – someone of his status had appearances to uphold, after all. Any sign that he was tired would be taken as weakness, and even though he understood that Dios was often genuinely concerned for his health, it was simply not in Sasarai's nature to display it even so.

Fall in infamy? Was that what Luc had become? Sasarai could not say he was thrilled by his brother's view of the world and what he was planning to do in order to combat it, but he could not help but think that 'infamy' was much too black and white a word to describe such a man. Did anyone else know what Sasarai had seen when Luc had come into the Circle Palace? Had anyone else seen the hatred, the disillusionment, but most of all the hurt in those eyes when Luc had brought forth the mixture that had once been the components for their own bodies? In that moment, Sasarai had realized that this was a man who was misunderstood.

But it had also made him question.

That human broth... was that all he was? Luc had said that they had been made simply to be containers for the True Runes they held, that they were a test production in Harmonia's great goal to collect all the True Runes... so that they could what? Subjugate the world to their superiority? Was that all they were good for? All his life, Sasarai had been pampered, attended to, had every one of his needs and whims met. He had thought that he was destined for something great, but was he no more grand than the lamb that was fattened up and groomed for the slaughterhouse? Had he no other purpose than to be a tool?

This was what Luc must have felt, what he must have meant. If one considered it, his goal to destroy the True Runes was not altogether unreasonable. Once Luc learned this truth, he must have been appalled by the horrors that the lust for True Runes could turn men into. He was lashing out – against his creation, against True Runes, against human greed. And once it was put into such a perspective, Sasarai realized Luc must have always wondered the same question after he had presented the truth to him: why was his brother not joining him in such an endeavor? He was prepared to die for it – he had always said so.

In that light... was it fair for Chief Bishop Hikusaak to order him into custody? Sasarai was in no position to question orders, but was it not nobler to let a warrior die as a martyr for his cause? Would it be cruel to force Luc to live on, in humiliation and defeat? Not that Sasarai wished death upon anyone, but...

He glanced down at the letter again, the ebony ink fragmented in the filtered sunlight, and wished that the messenger had somehow missed him or that the letter had been misplaced. But of course, it was pointless. It was here in his hand, and he had no excuses. First and foremost, he was a Bishop of Holy Harmonia. Indeed, that was the difference between him and his brother. He had a duty that came before any of his personal perceptions; this new knowledge of his existence did not change anything in his world, but merely in his mind.

A gentle tap-tap-tap came at the crack between the drawn curtains, and Sasarai's eyes snapped open as he lifted himself from the chair, slipping the letter back into his pocket. His tired visage melted into a look of fond recognition as he pulled the windows back with a slight creak. "What an unexpected surprise, Dominguez Jr. Has something happened in my absence?" The pale brown pigeon-like bird fluttered in and swished to a landing on the redwood desk, hopping about to face the Bishop with a piercing avian stare.

"That man wonders whether he is to be dismissed soon. Seeing as the war is nearly resolved, is there need for him to remain?" Message delivered, the Nasel bird proceeded to calmly preen its feathers.

Ah, yes. He had nearly forgotten about his faithful informant. Nash was a dependable man, albeit a man with his own opinions, of course. But then, Sasarai rather liked that about him. He had never let him down before, and Sasarai was fairly certain that these loyalties would continue in return for the service he had done Nash in the past. Perhaps a few weeks ago, Sasarai would have agreed that there was no need for Latkje to be investigating for him any further, at least for a time. But circumstances had changed by the letter in his pocket, and Nash could most certainly be of greater aid in times to come. "Tell him that I would prefer to keep him around for now," Sasarai replied with a small smile, casting the bird off into the sky again. "His company is quite agreeable."

The bird soared into the air, allowing the Bishop to idly observe its flight for a few heartbeats before reaching out to shut the windows again. However, no sooner had he drawn the curtains once more than a knock sounded at the door. _It has to be Dios, finished caring for the steeds._ "Come in."

The door eased open and the vibrant blue uniform confirmed Sasarai's convictions. "They have begun to gather in the forecourt, sir. Are you ready?"

There was nothing to look back on now, nothing he had left behind. Sasarai had brought everything with him here, so it was not the past that mattered now. From here forward, it was the uncertainties of the future that would spell out his time. He understood this, so without hesitation he nodded. "I am. Shall we go?"

**xxx**

**ta-da! **

**anyway, you know the drill – R&R if you would be so kind. C:  
>it helps me to keep going ~ and I love to hear feedback on my writing, so. xD <strong>

**also, if you happen to be a suikoden fan and roleplay suikoden (or wish to know how to ~) please contact me. xD been searching for a suikoden roleplay partner for ages. |D;; /shameless**

**anyway, that's it this time around. thanks for reading! 8D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Aaaaand chapter one is finally up. xD**

**really not much else to say besides that. |D R&R plz?**

**xxx**

Bracing a hand in front of his face, Sasarai weaved his way through the quickly deteriorating ruins. He had not expected it to be quite this dangerous – the old stone structure had begun to crumble faster following the final confrontation with Luc's army than he had anticipated. At last, it was over. It was oddly hard to believe that his campaign was done – it had only been some months since his movement into the Grasslands with the Regional Army had begun, and in the span of such a short time, he had joined forces with the Fire Bringer, defeated the threat, and watched peace return, at least for now. By no means was this a permanent agreement of any sort, but merely a banding-together for convenience's sake to subdue a common foe.

The last several hours had passed in a blur. The crushing of Luc's demonic forces on the battlefield, his reacquisition of his True Earth Rune since Luc had stolen it from him, and finally the defeat of Luc himself... or rather, his True Wind Rune, which had since flown away into the sky in a bright pillar of light to locate another bearer and begin the cycle anew. So it would always be.

To say the least, Bishop Sasarai was quite exhausted. His abilities, physical and magical, had been strained to their limits. By no means had Luc and his monsters been easy opponents – his last stand had been a valiant one, but one that had ended in failure. Regardless of how much he wanted nothing more than to return to camp and take a long, hot bath before turning in to his first genuinely good night's sleep in weeks, there were duties to fulfill.

A few paces before him, a large boulder that had once stood atop a low spire tumbled to the cracking ground, throwing up a cloud of dust and debris. Pressing himself hurriedly against the nearest wall, Sasarai doubled over and coughed the dust from his lungs rather violently. He had only been making his way back through the ruins for a few minutes now, but already the exertion was draining him. Not for the first time, Sasarai wished he could have just remained behind after the final confrontation and taken Luc then, but he could not let the others see what he was doing. For that reason, he had had to make a show of leaving Luc behind and exiting the ruins with the others, only to double back minutes later once he was sure no one was watching. Troublesome, and not at all appropriate for a man of his status, but orders were orders.

After a moment, he began again at a brisk run. It was imperative that he reach the central platform before the ruins completely fell apart – he loathed think that he might already be too late. If Dios had not held him back for so long, he would likely be there by now. His attendant had insisted on going himself or sending someone else to fetch the Masked Bishop instead, characteristically fretting about Sasarai's safety in the rapidly collapsing ruins.

A rumble started nearby, and Sasarai quickly glanced up just in time to see another section of the wall shake loose and hurtle towards him. For a second, his heart stopped with fear, but the boulder shattered off a flickering barrier that dissipated after it was hit. Closing his eyes for a moment, he let out a sigh, swiftly renewing the Earth protection he had erected upon entering the ruins to shield him from debris like this. More than thirty years he had been in possession of his True Earth Rune, and yet it was still hard to remember the extent of its power.

The rumbling was a steady, persistent presence, making it increasingly difficult to walk and keep his footing as the structure tumbled down around him. Every several steps he had to catch himself against a wall to keep from tripping and sprawling on the floor as tremors rocked the ground beneath him like a giant had picked up the Sindar ruins and was shaking it like a toy. The force and sheer power of the final confrontation of the True Runes – five all together to be exact – were obliterating the ruins completely.

Of course, there was more reason for his determination to be the one to risk the danger of the ruins than simply that he had received the letter. Obviously, he was capable of protecting himself and didn't need others substituting for him when it was his duty, but what he would never disclose was that he felt that _he_ had to be the one to do it. It was, somehow, more so his obligation than it would ever be anyone else's to bring Luc back himself.

Perhaps he felt that it would be his way of apologizing, or that nobody else would understand.

Finally, sunlight broke through and Sasarai emerged from the tunnel that had, mere hours ago, contained the True Earth Rune, and into the central area. A wave of relief washed over him as he realized that the central platform itself was not buried in rubble. Lying in the center of the elevated stone slab was a still form...

Sasarai broke into a run towards the familiar, disheveled body, kneeling down beside it.

While fighting him alongside the rest of the resurrected Fire Bringer, Sasarai had not quite noticed how ragged and exhausted Luc had looked. Indeed, his brother's fervor had been no less earnest, and perhaps it had been even more since he had come so close to his goal. He had been a demon, Sasarai reflected – a demon, as Luc himself had said, who was ready to sacrifice a million lives for what he believed. Condemning Hugo for not understanding his actions and purpose even though he was the last of the Destroyers who remained. Sasarai almost had to admire his resolve and strength of heart, summoning his True Wind Rune as a last desperate act even though he too must have recognized that there was no hope left.

Now, that brilliant vehemence was gone. His pulse was present, but dangerously faint. Without the glow of power about him, Luc looked vulnerable. Sasarai now noticed the tears in his clothing, the blood – his other otherwise – staining into skin and fabric. Stripped of his pride and everything he had put heart into, Luc was nothing more than a fragile human being who had strayed so very, very far.

But perhaps what surprised him most was the serenity that had come across Luc's face. That face that was so eerily identical to his own, but held so much more peace in this moment near death than Sasarai had perhaps ever felt. Again, he hesitated before moving to shroud Luc in his Earth levitation magic.

Was this fair to him?

It would be so easy to walk away and leave his brother to the death he had likely been awaiting, even hoping for. He could tell Hikusaak that he had been too late, that Luc had died before he had arrived. It was tempting, in the sense that he could pay one last respect to the brother he had never known. For a man who had fought so hard after living a life of such destitution, was it the least Sasarai could do to honor his death, even if Luc had detested him up until the end? Maybe on some level he felt guilty – not directly, because he was not to blame for Luc's misfortune, but because he had not been able to help his brother; because he had never known.

_I __am, __first __and __foremost, __a __Bishop __of __the __Holy __Harmonian __Kingdom._

He had sworn, when he had been consecrated, that the True Circle Rune and the will of Chief Bishop Hikusaak would forever rise above his own desires. At the time, he had not realized that it would come to this.

Another loud rumbling crash warned him that he didn't have time to spare. Extending a hand over the still body of his brother, Sasarai furrowed his brow and let out a long sigh. The ground trembled beneath him as if the aftershocks of an earthquake had just passed by, and he gritted his teeth and sharpened focus. "I am dearly sorry, Luc."

Around him, the columns disintegrated into dust.

xxx

"First of all, Bishop Sasarai, I would like to congratulate you on a job well done. Not only did you help to quell the danger against Harmonia, but you apprehended the treasonous man as well."

Inclining his head respectfully, Sasarai was able to maintain his pleasant and respectful expression by brushing away offending thoughts. "I was only acting according to orders from His Lordship."

To his surprise, the heavily cloaked man chuckled quietly, and Sasarai could detect a hint of a smile from within the shadows cast on his face by his hat. "What a dedicated Bishop you are. Harmonia would surely prosper if there were more like you."

"My deepest thanks, sir, but any Bishop deserving of his rank would agree with me."

This time, the smile seemed a bit more questioning, a little more intrigued, perhaps by Sasarai's well-concealed statement on Luc's ex-Bishophood. For a moment, the Advisor seemed to open his mouth, as if preparing to bring to the spotlight Sasarai's doubts on Hikusaak's former decision. But something apparently changed his mind, and he merely nodded respectfully, a gesture that Sasarai returned. "Well said. The traitor had been imprisoned where he belongs, until His Lordship makes the final judgment on his fate. You may rest after what I'm sure was a strenuous campaign. However, I am afraid we cannot spare your influence too long, Bishop. With recent suspicious reports from our spies in Le Buque, we may need your motivational presence among our forces again."

This news came as little surprise. Sasarai was not ignorant to the buzz that had been starting up about the city that was allowed to live. For years, he had known that the Le Buque people were unhappy, and he didn't blame them. In their condition, anyone would be miserable. Unfortunately, there was only so much he could do for them, and the politics involved with Harmonia's relation concerning the ex-Grassland clan made any sort of assistance complicated at best. On the other hand... Sasarai concealed his curiosity and slight alarm about Luc's circumstances behind a practiced veil of indifference. "Of course, sir." A few heartbeats later, Sasarai continued, "how long do you believe that will take, Advisor Amadi?"

The light swish of cloth on polished crystal was the only sound in the glistening hall as Amadi turned back to face him. "Will what take, Bishop?"

"Lord Hikusaak's judgment." It was becoming harder to conceal his interest. Luc... Sasarai couldn't say he distinctly wanted to help or save him – it was hardly in his jurisdiction and Luc would likely refuse any aid, but there were many things that had been left unsaid between them. Luc had always known more about them than Sasarai had. He had known they were siblings, the secret of their creation, all while Sasarai had still been blind to these unearthly truths.

He had to know. He had to know everything. For thirty years, he had been content to live in his ignorance, but there must be more, there must be so much more that Luc knew that he had not told.

"So eager to see the traitor meet his just end?" the elder man jested darkly, and Sasarai feigned a small scoff, turning his head to side as if dismissively.

"It's nothing more than he deserves."

Amadi chuckled again, but then turned to continue on his way down the path, his dark navy robes gliding from side to side like an age-old metronome. "Fear not, Bishop Sasarai. I am sure you will not have to wait long. Lord Hikusaak does not stall in his punishment of those who betray him."

xxx

Darkness had descended upon the royal Circle Palace, its shimmering glass-like halls and unrivaled stained-glass windows muted in their sun-lit beauty by the gentle luminescence of the half moon, bid to bedtime by night before dawn's rays would coax them to blossom again in rosy-paletted splendor.

All was silent in the deserted halls save for the occasional shuffle as the night shift guards made their rounds, boots lightly thudding against the pristine tiles. The brief exchanges of guard-typical conversation were punctuated now and then by the quiet clink of armor and weapons.

The two men at the north inner sanctum of the temple shushed the third man with them as a figure emerged briefly from the shadows of the hallway into the temporary space of moonlight. In the strongly united fashion of Harmonian military, the guards straightened to attention as the Bishop strode past them. Under normal circumstances, Sasarai would have at least given them a nod of acknowledgment or a greeting, but tonight he hardly noticed them. Solemnity hung over him like a cloud as he headed back into the shadows of the hallway, eyes cast downward, brow furrowed in contemplation. Once his footsteps had faded into the distance, the three guards regarded each other quizzically.

"That was the Lord Sasarai, was it not?"

The youngest and newest guard of the three yawned and shrugged dismissively. "I'd say don't get into the business of Bishops. No one really knows what's going on with them and frankly, I wouldn't want to know."

"You should shut your mouth," the third interrupted angrily. "Words like those can get you into serious trouble if the wrong person hears you."

"That's not what troubles me," the first mused quietly again, glancing back over his shoulder in the direction the Bishop had gone. "You both are usually stationed at the Glass Arch, right?"

"Actually, lately they've been moving me inside more often. Apparently for the next fortnight I'm to rotate through the inner sanctums. Damn this, I knew that Cyrian would tell – ... oh, right. Sorry." Shrinking slightly under the stony glare of the oldest guard, he offered an apologetic smile.

"What I'm saying is that the Bishop comes by sometimes, but he's never failed to at least offer a greeting of some sort."

The guard who had earlier admonished his peer gave a shrug. "He's likely busy. We can't expect them to pay attention to low-profile soldiers like us."

"Hmm…" The first man sounded somewhat dubious, but did not push the matter further. They could be right, of course. But still, it was quite curious.

xxx

Muffling delicate coughs into the crook of his sleeve, Sasarai held the lantern out in front of him and squinted. Down in the dungeons, it was nearly impossible to see – the way the catacombs had been designed ensured that light didn't reflect well off the surfaces, reducing any human to only being able to see several feet in front of them even with a bright lantern. Sounds echoed impossibly loudly in such a contained space, and each of his footsteps reverberated like an army was making their way through the narrow corridors. He did not even want to think about how dirty he was getting his uniform as it scraped against the walls covered with grime, dirt, and mold. The place stank of death and misery, with the underlying metallic hint of blood. He had an inkling of where Luc was being held: Area 31, the set of ten cells or so that were reserved for prisoners of high magical skill. These cells had been fortified with unbreakable negation spells and silencing oaths to prevent any sort of rune use for escape.

Trying his best to breathe through his mouth, Sasarai continued on his way down until the corridor became so narrow he had to turn sideways in order to shuffle his way through. Just when he thought he might not be able to push through, suddenly the walls disappeared, opening up into a wide rotunda where the cells were arranged in a semi-circle. Each one had a thick curtain hanging several feet in front of the bars to keep prisoners in cells facing each other from communicating. To enhance the confinement, the stone walls were impermeable to sound. It was a dismal existence, one of unbearable loneliness and despair.

To his immediate right, a movement started upon his approach, and his estimations were proved to be correct. This was the only place where they would consider holding someone as dangerous as Luc. Even if they were aware that his True Wind Rune had vanished from his possession, they were still wary. And they had every right to be – one never underestimated a mage. _Especially,_ Sasarai thought with some moroseness, _not __one __cloned __of __Chief __Bishop __Hikusaak. _The potential for power was too great there to even consider being lenient on.

It had been a few days since he had last seen Luc, but he looked even worse, if that was possible. Sasarai had seen atrocities on the battlefield of war that far outstripped Luc's condition in horror, but there was something about Luc that made it seem that he should be impervious to such deterioration. Perhaps it was because of his relation to Sasarai, who was never less than impeccable, or because of his previous exalted status. But as the Bishop approached and his brother raised his head slowly to look at him, he realized why he felt this way about the other man.

Someone of Luc's spirit should never be lowered to such a physical state. He had to pause for a moment in his steps as those identical eyes met his own, something akin to dread lacing through his heart at the sight of such a biting glare. Though he may have been ghoulishly pale and much thinner than before, with a filthy, gaunt look from his exhaustion and undoubted torture at the hands of the Harmonian officials before being tossed here, the burn in his eyes was no less fierce than it had been when he had stood before the Fire Bringer in the Sindar ruins, proud and defiant. Those emerald daggers still smoldered with the cutting edge of hatred that came from the deepest corners of his body and soul, with a demonic loathing that seemed to indicate if Luc had not been chained to the walls, he would try to rip his brother to pieces with his bare hands in the next moment.

For a few moments, neither of them spoke. Sasarai had at first intended to enter the cell and speak to Luc at close range so that he would not have to raise his voice, but he no longer believed that would be wise if he valued his life. It was silly, because he realized that there was no possible way Luc could harm him physically in the condition he was in, but those eyes…

"What more can your sick government do to me?"

Luc's words were ripe with disgust; it was clear his vehemence and resolve had never been broken, though his earthly body might be. "Did you bring me from death only to have the pleasure of killing me yourself? Or is it more torture - ?"

Suddenly, he turned his head to the side and began to cough, a sickeningly bubbling sort of noise. Blood splattered onto the unforgiving stone and Sasarai could see the faintest wince on his brother's face, though he was careful to try and conceal it. It was then that the Bishop realized what sort of torture Luc must have gone through – his lungs had likely been damaged by a compression force, and those angry lacerations on his body were too wide to be from a whip. They had to be –

A brief flicker of horror crossed his face as he realized the officials must have subjected Luc to the same agony that Luc had used to subjugate his own opponents when he had been in possession of the True Wind Rune: altering an individual's internal air pressure to cause organ damage and external splits of the skin. Sasarai himself had been a victim of this, though not to this degree, when Luc had applied sheer force to take his True Earth Rune from him a few months ago, and yet gut-wrenching disgust, not satisfaction, stirred in the pit of his stomach at the sight. He could only imagine the pain his brother must have suffered and was now suffering, but his pride was keeping him, even now, from showing that agony to the one he hated most. It filled Sasarai with a sort of... guilt, maybe – that Luc should detest him so much. They were brothers, weren't they? Even if he had not been aware of this until recently, and even if they had grown up in very different circumstances, did they not have more in common than they did in difference?

He was certain that trying to convince Luc of this would be fruitless, however. Sasarai could not comprehend the man's hatred for him, which seemed to burn stronger than his hatred for even Harmonia as a whole, but he did realize that it was definitely strong enough to kill. From this standpoint, the Bishop could only acknowledge this fact with regret and hope to learn as much as he could from Luc until the inevitable day came, if Luc would even speak to him. It seemed an endeavor destined to end in failure though; Luc had returned to staring at him with that impossibly cold, challenging gaze.

What to say? What to say to this man who had lost absolutely everything he'd ever had? Coming from someone like Sasarai, anything would sound like feigned sympathy or a threat. "I am not here to persecute you further, Luc," he finally began, trying to sound as calm as possible. From the scowl that flickered on his brother's face, he could tell that the sound of his voice was not something he enjoyed listening to. Others had always said Sasarai was born to be a Bishop, with the soothing, mellow, almost monotonous voice, sitting in an almost-feminine tenor tone with the slightest tint of haughtiness that came more from his upbringing than otherwise. "In fact, I came because I wished to know more."

A moment or two passed where the Bishop remained still, feeling like he was being scrutinized – how odd, that he should be put under inspection by this man who was currently so powerless and yet seemed to still brim with fiery hostility. "Oh?" Luc replied cynically, lifting one eyebrow in sardonic inquiry. He was speaking somewhat softer now, not so much from a subdued temper as from a desire to not injure himself anymore. "Well, well. Look at this. The high and mighty Bishop Sasarai -" There was a certain venomous emphasis put on his name that made the priest inwardly flinch, "- wants to come out from his sheltered little temple. Does your life no longer hold any satisfaction for you, or did you finally realize all the time you've been wasting?"

As expected, Luc was every bit as difficult as he had always been. Sasarai frowned slightly, sensing that his brother wanted him to concede how his words had been troubling him since they had last spoken to each other. While it was true that he had been having doubts about the truth he had always accepted since birth, he was loath to admit any kind of hole in his unwavering faith to Harmonia and what it stood for. Straightening with indignity, he regarded his brother almost disapprovingly. "Don't speak nonsense. I'll remind you that you are hardly in a position to be questioning me. I merely came down to request some further information from you regarding -"

He was interrupted by, surprisingly, laughter. It was such a startling response that Sasarai nearly forgot to be affronted that someone would cut him off halfway through a sentence. Momentarily though, his annoyance ebbed as the laughter proved to be too much for Luc's damaged body and he doubled over with blood-spewing coughs again, so much so that Sasarai had to step backwards in alarm. "Don't take me for a fool because of... how I look right now," Luc rasped bitterly, roughly wiping the crimson blood from his lips as he looked up at Sasarai again. "What makes you think... I would tell _anything_ to you? In fact, it might be more satisfying to just watch you suffer. You wouldn't come down here just to throw your unwanted pity at me – you want to know more about what I've told you, don't you." Once there was no answer, Luc scoffed contemptuously, "I knew it. Don't think I can't see right through you, _dear __elder __brother._"

Unable to continue looking into those smoldering eyes filled with such hatred, Sasarai switched his gaze to the chain that bound Luc's wrists to the wall, letting out a low, frustrated sigh. It seemed he would be unable to find the answers he sought, at least this time. "... You don't have much time left, I would estimate. The Chief Bishop will see to it that you are punished severely for your crimes."

Luc's dismissive scoff was followed by a dark smirk. "Punishment at this point is superfluous. All this is punishment for my existence, but who's fault is it that I exist in the first place? I am the wayward son, who followed the path of evil; I have no doubt that _our __father_ will see to it that I am put in my place. Meanwhile, continue to perform your role of the perfect child, brother."

This time, Sasarai's flinch was visible at the purposeful mention of Hikusaak's personal role for the two of them. He could not say he was ashamed to be the son of such a revered figure, but he could not help but think of the human body parts immersed in that milky liquid that Luc had showed him... the very memory made him feel sick all over again. "Luc... we are..."

"Come back when you're ready to hear the truth. Your mind, protected by years of living this sheltered, empty life, will never be able to handle the answers you want. You're nothing more than a puppet, after all. Harmonia's perfect little obedient marionette."

Harmonia's perfect little obedient marionette. Maybe that was really all he was in the end. He had done nothing but what was expected of him since he had been born – as a result, he was loved and well-respected, with power and status and prestige. Anyone else would consider his life to be paradise; there were countless Harmonian citizens who would have given anything to be in his place. It seemed entirely unfair that Luc would condemn him for this life, especially since he had no choice in the matter and was hardly responsible for it. He wanted to challenge Luc on the statement, but knew that would get him no closer to getting answers out of his stubborn brother. Instead, he simply gritted his teeth and began, "... Luc, in the Sindar ruins, when you told me that you hated me more than anything..."

"I hate and detest everything you are and everything you stand for," Luc replied instantly and unfaltering, his tone low with malice. "You are the representation of all things that I can't stand. In fact, everything about you disgusts me." Luc closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, and somehow Sasarai sensed that the conversation was over. Perhaps he was lucky that his brother had even spoken to him instead of just ignoring him. Still, it had been inconclusive at best, perhaps even more confusing. At Luc's last words, Sasarai was surprised to find he didn't feel hurt as much as he simply felt hollow, as if the last bit of any hope he might have harbored had been ruthlessly extinguished.

Knowing that he would not be able to draw anything more out of the man, Sasarai turned and started back through the catacombs the way he had come. As the lantern light slowly dimmed, the underground rotunda was once more enveloped in all-encasing blackness. Eventually, the Bishop's footsteps faded as well and all that could be heard was the lonely, hollow moan of silence.


End file.
